metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Slug Complete Sound Box
Metal Slug Complete Sound Box is an OST release containing all soundtracks from Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001 up to Metal Slug 6. Tracklist Disc 1 (Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001) Composed by: HIYA!, JIM # Title (Opening) (00:25) # The Military System (00:55) # Main Theme From Metal Slug (04:12) # Steel Beast (02:07) # Carry Out (00:09) # Inner Station (04:28) # Assault Theme (04:16) # Ridge 256 (03:08) # Gerhardt City (03:12) # Final Attack (03:13) # End Title (02:27) # Hold You Still! (03:49) # Gravestone (00:09) Disc 2 (Metal Slug 2) Composed by: HIYA! # Title (00:10) # The Military System (00:53) # Barracks (00:41) # Judgment (03:05) # Steel Beast 6Beets (02:05) # Prehistoric Site (03:08) # The Cenotaph (03:25) # First Contact (02:52) # Livin on the Deck (03:36) # Assault Theme (04:19) # Back to the China (03:24) # New Godokin Street (01:52) # Kiss in the Dark (02:13) # Metamorphosis (03:17) # Gravestone (00:08) # Final Attack (03:13) # End Title Again (00:23) # Carry Out (00:09) Disc 3 (Metal Slug X) Composed by: HIYA!, Captain Beroou # Title -X- (00:10) # The Military System -X- (00:53) # Barracks -X- (00:41) # Judgment -X- (03:05) # Steel Beast 6Beets -X- (02:05) # Prehistoric Site -X- (03:08) # The Cenotaph -X- (03:25) # First Contact -X- (02:52) # Livin on the Deck -X- (03:36) # Assault Theme -X- (04:19) # Back to the China -X- (03:24) # New Godokin Street -X- (01:52) # Kiss in the Dark -X- (02:13) # Metamorphosis -X- (03:17) # Gravestone -X- (00:08) # Final Attack -X- (03:13) # End Title Again -X- (00:23) # MS_X Ending -X- (02:45) # Carry Out -X- (00:09) Disc 4 (Metal Slug 3) Composed by: HIYA!, Captain Beroou, Hori_Hori, Q_JIROU, maitaro # The Military System (00:57) # Barracks (00:43) # Blue Water Fangs (The Island of Dr. Moreau) (02:16) # Marine Diver (01:43) # The Unknown World (02:21) # Steel Beast 6Beets (02:15) # Midnight Wandering (02:19) # Devil's Snow Cave (01:55) # Metamorphosis (01:54) # The Shallow Sea (01:38) # Hard Water (02:34) # Assault Theme (02:32) # Secret Factory (02:18) # Desert (01:48) # Pyramid (01:30) # The Cenotaph (01:59) # The Japanese Army (01:52) # In the Void (02:09) # Kidnapping (00:34) # Into the Cosmos (02:25) # Kiss in the Dark (01:39) # First Contact (01:48) # Bioinformatics (02:08) # Escape (02:15) # Final Attack (02:30) # End Title Again (02:28) # Gravestone (00:09) # Carry Out (00:09) Disc 5 (Metal Slug 4) Composed by: Toshikazu Tanaka # Declare War (00:24) # The Military System (00:52) # Choose a Person (00:20) # Let's Run Through! (03:11) # Show Spirit (03:24) # Snowy Road (02:25) # Cadaverous (03:35) # Go Ahead! (03:16) # Secret Place (03:12) # The Scene of a Hard Battle (03:21) # Furiously (03:08) # Uncanny Laugh (00:48) # Final Madness (02:42) # Escape (00:36) # Good Ending (00:39) # Bad Ending (00:45) # End to the War (02:15) # Gravestone (00:09) # Carry Out (00:09) Disc 6 (Metal Slug 5) Composed by: Toshikazu Tanaka # The Military System (Dencyu's Arrange Version) (00:51) # Sortie! (00:24) # Heavy African (03:27) # Ruins Excavation (03:21) # Windy Day (03:22) # Zoom Down (03:41) # Intrigue (03:22) # Run Through (01:56) # Bottom of the Sea (03:33) # Speeder (04:03) # Lastditch Resistance (03:16) # Fierce Battle (02:42) # Final Attack (Dencyu's Arrange Version) (03:14) # Carry Out (Dencyu's Arrange Version) (00:09) # Road to Success (02:03) # Gravestone (Dencyu's Arrange Version) (00:10) Disc 7 (Metal Slug 6) Composed by: Manabu Namiki, Mitsuhiro Kaneda # Last Resort (00:50) # Main Theme from MS6 (03:25) # Cliff and Cave (02:59) # Steel Beast 6+7 Beets (03:20) # Carry Out version (00:10) # Inner Goldfield (03:02) # Asian Impact (03:29) # Biotoxic (03:32) # Gravestone version (00:11) # Bridge 256 (03:06) # Aim High Chase Fast (03:27) # Final Attack version (03:17) # Unavoidable Duel (03:07) # Awesome Rush (00:33) # Discharge (03:27) # The Military System version (00:52) # The Survivor (00:21) # Critical Maneuver (02:11) Disc 8 (Metal Slug 3D) Composed by: Mitsuhiro Kaneda # Weapons Free Arrange (Arranged by Mitsuhiro Kaneda) (05:08) # New Plot (02:26) # Honest Person Who Fights (01:22) # Soldier Who Confronts It (00:31) # Comfortable Tension (01:27) # Situation That Becomes Tense (00:57) # Settle Down (01:31) # At the Relief (00:29) # It Talks About the History (01:30) # Imminent Danger (00:35) # Dangerous Atomsphere (00:36) # Sense of Crisis (00:44) # Allen's Theme (01:30) # Morden's Theme (01:40) # Oguma's Theme (01:12) # Agonizing Decision (00:43) # Start From Mountain Village (02:25) # Be Headquartered in the City (02:15) # Desert Town (02:22) # Coal Mine Mark (02:15) # Coal Underground Ruins (02:24) # Atomspheric Discharge (02:41) # Break the Barrier (02:19) # Sink Under the Waves (02:21) # The South Pole (02:27) # Climb the Tower (02:46) # Out of Control (02:05) # Shout of Sadness (02:05) # Escape Velocity (02:14) # Various Bosses (01:59) # Mission Clear (00:12) # Combat Beginning (01:50) # Doubtful Castle (00:35) # Secret in Iceberg (00:26) # Living Thing That Goes Mad (01:07) # Scientist's Fate (00:39) # The Result is All (00:38) # People Who Had a Hard Time (03:03) # Game Over (00:12) # Unused Tune (02:03)